Lucas
George Lucas is a character from the Mother/Earthbound series and the creator of Star Wars, making his first appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When Super Smash Bros 4 came out, he wasn't there because Sakurai was too busy adding Dark Pit and a bunch of Kid Icarus Smash Run enemies and items, but he's back as DLC, es. Personality Lucas was shown to be a crybaby in his own game, before evolving into a stronk BOI. In the Smash series, Lucas is also shown to be a little, but again evolves into an independent young man who don't need no mother, but it does't matter because she's chilling with Hades in hell. Possible Cut According to the Gematsu Leak, Lucas would probably be cut. Considering Harrison Ford was injured on the set of the new Star Wars movie, it's highly likely that Lucas will be as well. But now that Gematsu is dead, some people think Lucas will return again. Others are still calling for him to be cut though. Oh, he was cut. BUT NOW HE'S BACK! Achievements Lucas is known for: *Creating Star Wars. *Ruining Star Wars. *Creating Indiana Jones. *Ruining Indiana Jones. *Creating Howard the Duck. *ing Howard the Duck. *A bunch of other stuff. *Being a pseudo clone of sans *He's the main character of Mother er 3. *He's Lucas. *He's awesome. *Ridley. *Being one of the only two characters playable in Smash not playable in any localized games. Unlike with Roy, however, Nintendo likes to joke about this. The fans don't. **As of Fire Emblem Heroes, Lucas is now the only Japan-exclusive character playable in Smash. *Existing *Coming out of nowhere. Users Who Main Lucas in Brawl Add yourself to the list if you main Lucas in Brawl. *kidmf935 * Charganium * Ghasts * ChibiDialga * PK Water * Ohmygosh_Josh * SmashHype Users Who Main Lucas in Project M Add yourself to the list if you main Lucas in Project M. *Taojaz * Charganium Users Who Main Lucas in Smash 4 You know the drill. * Average_Owain * NewDonker * SnowballSB ChibiDialga's Reaction To This Page " How dare they make fun of poor Lucas?!? I don't give a if half of its true! You're lucky I can't replace anything on here, otherwise I would've come and raged myself!" http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69834969?page=2 Her sig even says that Lucas is her baby... but... Dialga + ? = Lucas doesn't even make sense. And isn't Lucas' mom dead? Then that means... Trivia *He's been through more hell than the Nintendo characters who have actually been there. *Sakurai wanted to replace Ness with him in Melee, but his game's postponement and eventual cancellation allowed them to coexist in Brawl. When Lucas was confirmed before Ness many people hated him because they thought he was a replacement goldfish. *He undergoes exactly the same development he got in his game in Subspace Emissary. This is alright, though, because he had the happier ending he deserved the second time, and because he was the only character to have any development. Then this development carried over into the next Smash, meaning between this, R.O.B.'s Boxing Ring title, and the other few references, Subspace Emissary is canon. *Lucas is PK Love, Lucas is PK Life. That's all you need to know. Category:Veterans Category:Deconfirmed Category:Clones Category:Semi-Clones Category:Debated Clones Category:Mother/Earthbound Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Cut Characters Category:Brawl Additions Category:Cuts from Brawl to Wii U/3DS Category:Un-Deconfirmed? Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:DLC Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Uncut Characters Category:Bait Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Marths Category:Siblings Category:Communists Category:Mages Category:More Male Characters Category:Shotas Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters Category:Underaged